


Steamy

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Poor T-Dog decides to walk in, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from twdkinkmeme: Shower sex. First shower since the CDC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

Holy shit this felt good. It was warm and steamy and goddamn perfect. He hadn’t felt this good in a long while even if he’s still in some pain from stabbing himself with an arrow and getting grazed with a fucking bullet. Fuckin’ Andrea. The warmth is actually helping though because all his tightly coiled muscles are beginning to relax and unwind. The last time he felt this good or clean was at the CDC when they thought they were safe. He missed this feeling. He never knew how much he’d miss taking a fucken shower. 

Never in his life did he think he’d miss feeling clean. He’d always been on of those boys that got dirty and than fought with their Ma about staking a shower. Now though he never wants to leave this shower. God he missed this. Miss being able to wash away grime and dust and dirt from a long hard day. Miss seeing his skin not covered in speckles of brown that could either be dirt or blood or walker gore. Miss warm water hitting his skin and seeping into his muscles and relaxing them. 

This has to be the best feeling in the world. What he wouldn’t give to have a shower around at all times with hot water and steam and good smelling shampoo. This has to be the best thing that’s happened to him since the world went to shit. The water in the bottom of the tub is slowly turning clear instead of being murky brown. He’s scrubbed his body at least four times turning his skin red raw and he’s washing his hair for the third time. It just feels nice to have time, to be able to take as long as he wants to relax and to get clean. 

Or well he would have all the time in the world if the kid wasn’t standing around waiting for him to get done. He’s an impatient little Asian when Daryl takes over his shower time, but Daryl doesn’t really care at the moment. It’s the first time he’s showered in awhile and he’s not going to let the kid ruin it by glaring at the clear shower door. He’d barged in here a few minutes ago demanding for the shower and Daryl had just smirked at him, dumped a load of shampoo in his hand, and proceeded to ignore the kid and get clean. 

Glenn huffs another exasperated sigh his way and Daryl rolls his eyes. Well if the kid wants a shower so bad. Glenn’s to busy glaring at the ground to notice the shower door open or a hand reach out and grab him by the scruff of his neck. He does manage to focus when he’s pulled into the shower while he’s still fully dressed. Even has his stupid hat still on. The kid looks at Daryl a little like he just took his puppy away and somewhat like a drowned rat at the same time. When he starts chuckling the kid starts glaring, so Daryl does the only sensible thing he can think of and take the kid’s hat off and throw it out the open shower door so that it lands with a wet splat on the bathroom floor. 

“What the hell?” Glenn says and glares even more resentfully at him until Daryl manhandles him into the shower even more. Glenn fights him and even goes so far as to punch him in the shoulder. 

“You were annoyin’ me Chinaman,” Daryl mumbles as he tries to drag Glenn closer to him, but Glenn continues his resistance and glaring. The kid’s head to going to explode if he keeps trying to blow up Daryl’s head up with his eyes. 

“So you drag me into the shower fully clothed?” Glenn snorts, “That makes so much sense.” 

Daryl wants so badly to roll his eyes, but Glenn is already looking really annoyed with him, so it’s probably not a good idea to make him anymore annoyed with him. Glenn’s face settles on something decidedly the opposite of annoyed when Daryl’s hands finally find their way to Glenn’s hips and begin sliding up the bare skin of his sides underneath his thin white T-shirt. The shirt slips up and over Glenn’s shoulders and is thrown next to Glenn’s baseball cap. Glenn leans against the shower wall to tug off his soaking wet sneakers and socks. He’s not going to be able to wear those shoes for days. Daryl tugs sharply on the belt loops in Glenn’s jeans to bring him in close. 

“Hi,” Glenn breathes out sending a warm puff of air across Daryl’s lips and sending a spark down Daryl’s spine. Daryl just shoots him a little half smile and puts his forehead on Glenn’s. Glenn hums in contentment when one of Daryl’s hands find it’s way to the small of his back to steady him as the other slips around front to undo his jeans. Daryl helps Glenn shimmy out of his wet jeans that get picked up and tossed out of the shower door to hit the bathroom door and fall to a heap on the floor. Daryl’s hands slip inside Glenn’s briefs to settle on his ass and use their position to squeeze and tug Glenn closer. Glenn goes willingly. 

The briefs are the next thing to go. They get tugged down by the slow drag of Daryl’s hands as they trial down Glenn’s ass. Glenn shivers when the wet elastic drags down his hard cock. The boxers get chucked, the shower door gets closed, Daryl settles one arm around Glenn’s waist and the other cups the side of Glenn’s face, and then Daryl is kissing Glenn under the warm spray of the shower. It’s all wet and slick and warm. 

Daryl slowly swipes his tongue against Glenn’s lower lip. He traces it and bites it gently until Glenn is gasping into his mouth and has wound a hand in his hair and his other hand is digging into Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl takes his time and explores Glenn’s mouth. They don’t often have time to just get to be together. Normally they have to be quick, but for once they have time. He lazily traces along the roof of Glenn’s mouth and lightly runs his teeth down the sides of Glenn’s tongue. This earns him a shiver and Glenn presses in closer to him. 

Daryl removes one of his hand from Glenn’s face long enough to grab the bottle of body wash sitting in the shower caddy attached to the wall. He removes them from the spray of the shower, which makes Glenn stumble a bit and bite Daryl’s lip. Daryl uncaps the soap with one hand and squeezes out a large amount directly onto Glenn’s back. The coolness of the scented liquid makes Glenn shudder and whimper into Daryl’s mouth. Daryl’s arm tightens around Glenn’s back as he begins to massage Glenn’s muscles making his knees buckle. Glenn buries his face in Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl takes advantage of Glenn bearing his throat to nip, lick, bite, and suck every inch of skin. He sucks particularly hard on the juncture between neck and clavicle. Glenn’s weak spot. The moan Glenn lets out goes straight to Daryl’s cock. He scrapes his teeth along the forming mark before swirling his tongue around it in a soothing gesture. He presses a kiss to the spot before making his way back up Glenn’s throat. Glenn’s whines are gets louder and louder as Daryl’s nips at his neck get harder and the hand comes around front to spread the soap there. Daryl runs slow circles around a nipple and then presses on it making Glenn let out a strangled moan. 

He slides his hands down Glenn’s chest just to feel the muscles there flutter as he teasingly trails his fingers over them. He circles his thumb around Glenn’s belly button and then briefly follows the trial of hair south, but bypasses Glenn’s cock completely. Glenn mutters tease into his neck and Daryl can’t help but chuckle and then smile smugly when the rumbling of his chest makes Glenn shudder. 

The hand that’s been holding Glenn up by the small of his back runs down to palm an ass cheek, while he slides his hand away from Glenn’s treasure trail across his hipbones, where he can’t resist pressing his fingers into the hollow space behind them because that always gets Glenn going, so he’s not surprised when Glenn attacks his mouth right after he does it, and then into the small of his back where some of the excess body wash is collecting after dripping down Glenn’s back in slow trails. 

He slips his fingers through the soap and then distracts Glenn by biting his lip and sucking on it. He tugs Glenn forward with the hand on his ass at the right angle to line their cocks up. He makes Glenn produce a strangled moan that’s turned into a choked gasp when Daryl skims a slippery finger down his crack and over his hole. Daryl slowly traces the opening in soft soothing circles until Glenn’s hole is spasming. The way Glenn’s nails are buried into his shoulder blades let Daryl know that clenching and unclenching is completely involuntary. He puts a little more pressure on the entrance as he just pets the hole. 

When he finally, finally slips his finger it and Glenn cries out. His leg automatically comes up to wrap around Daryl’s hip to tug him impossibly closer. Daryl lets out a groan himself when Glenn’s cock puts pressure on his own. He maneuvers them so that they’re up against the glass wall of the shower and he slowly drags his finger out and pushes back in. He slides a second finger in. Glenn lets out little noises from the curve of Daryl’s neck as he slowly gets fucked by Daryl’s fingers. He clenches Daryl’s biceps when the man starts scissoring his fingers. When Daryl adds a third finger Glenn starts to push back against them. He wants. He wants so badly. 

Glenn’s a panting, shivering mess. He fucks himself as hard as he can against the slow moving fingers inside of him. The man is being purposefully infuriating Glenn just knows it. Glenn is dying for those fingers to fuck him hard and fast, but Daryl seems to determined to go as slow as possible. His theory is confirmed when Daryl finds his prostate and very lightly and firmly drags his fingers across it. The noise Glenn lets out isn’t one that he’s ever heard himself make before. Daryl seems to like it though if his repeated stroking of the little area is any indication. Glenn can feel himself tightening around Daryl’s fingers. He can feel the heat build up in his groin. He can’t take much more. Daryl gets that too because a couple seconds later he’s pulling his fingers out of Glenn. 

Glenn lets at a whine of protest that is quickly stopped by Daryl’s mouth on his. Daryl manages to get one of Glenn’s hands off his biceps, which are totally going to have indents from his nails later. Everyone is going to see. Glenn can’t really bring himself to care. He peeks out from his place in Daryl’s neck to see the half empty body wash in Daryl’s hand. Daryl squirts some of the liquid into Glenn’s palm before tossing it back into the shower rack. Glenn nuzzles his neck and places a kiss on it before wrapping his hand about Daryl, who sucks in a deep breath. 

He takes his time lathering Daryl up. He sets a slow languid pace that has Daryl’s breathes coming in short bursts. He’s got both hands on Glenn’s ass and they’re both clutching at his ass in time with Glenn’s strokes. It takes a twist of his wrist and the swipe of his thumb across the head of Daryl’s cock for Daryl to grab his wrist with a growl. Glenn lets go. Daryl slips his hand other his other thigh and pulls up on it. Glenn wraps it around his hip as soon as he knows that Daryl is ready to take his weight. Daryl kisses him as the head of his cock slides past the still tight little ring of muscle. Glenn moans into his mouth. 

Daryl inches his way in with short unhurried stokes until Glenn is completely filled up with him. Daryl is in him, around him, and a part of him and Glenn is in love with that feeling. He loves when Daryl is everywhere around him. Loves it when he’s filled with his thick cock. Loves when Daryl holds him like he’s going to break him. Loves that when they’re done Daryl’s going to cuddle him, even though he insists that it’s not cuddling. He loves being kissed, touched, fucked, and loved by Daryl. He even loves Daryl’s ridiculously slow pace even though the water is just this side of cold and Glenn is impatient as all hell to come. 

The long, deliberate, hard strokes that Daryl has going are driving Glenn crazy. The shower wall shakes with every up thrust that Daryl makes. Glenn’s hands are scratching the hell out of his shoulders as he tries to find someplace to hold on to, but it’ll be worth it to watch Glenn fall apart. He’s already shaking, panting, and biting his lip. Daryl shifts his grip on Glenn’s ass a little bit, but that little bit is all it takes for Daryl to hit his prostate dead on. Glenn practically screams, his fingers dig themselves into Daryl’s biceps, and his head gets thrown back into the wall behind them. Daryl immediately leans his head down to suck at the mark that he left on Glenn’s neck earlier. Glenn’s legs clench around Daryl’s hips, pulling him in closer, and rubbing Glenn’s cock along his abs. 

“Daryl. Daryl please,” Glenn pleads through a broken harsh moan. Desparate. His boy is so, so desparate. He loves that. He loves knowing that Glenn is so hot for it that all can do is beg Daryl. Beg, whine, plead, throw his head back, bite his lip, and take verything that Daryl has to give. Daryl’s thrusts pick up speed until he’s got Glenn writhing uncontrollably in his arms. His boy is so close to the edge. So close. Daryl just has to let him fall over it. 

“Touch yourself for me babe. Wanna see ya do it,” he murmurs in Glenn’s ear. His words make Glenn whimper. Glenn instantly wraps a fist around his cock, but before he can get a stroke in Daryl fucks up hard and Glenn forgets his train of thought. Daryl’s chuckles penetrate through the fog of his brain and Glenn pumps himself. Once. Twice. And then Daryl runs a finger around the edge of Glenn’s opening. Just one finger tracing Glenn’s tightly stretched, well-fucked hole. Glenn’s entire body tightens. He buries his face in Daryl’s neck as he screams the man’s name and comes harder than he ever has before. He doesn’t feel like it’s ever going to stop. It’s a complete and utter high. 

It’s not the tightening of Glenn around his cock that sets Daryl off, but the way that Glenn keeps rocking back as if he still can’t get enough of Daryl fucking him. And the way he screams Daryl’s name. That’s always something that sets Daryl off. It takes a couple more strokes before Daryl follows Glenn with his lips pressing a kiss into Glenn’s neck. Then they’re both trying to catch their breathes. Glenn’s face is still in neck, but one of his hands has come up to run his fingers through the hair at the base of Daryl’s neck. It’s something Glenn always does and Daryl never questions it. He actually sort of likes it. Not that he’ll admit that. Ever. 

As soon as he has his breathe back Daryl swings them around to put them under the cold spray of the shower. Glenn yelps when the cold water hits his skin. His head pops up from its resting place on Daryl’s shoulder. He tries to get away from the cold without letting go of Daryl. It doesn’t work and the two of them almost end up on the floor of the shower. Daryl just laughs when Glenn glares at him. He puts Glenn done, so that they can both quickly rinse off and get out from under the cod spray. As soon as they’re clean, out of the shower, and wrapped in towers Daryl grabs Glenn again. He hoists him, so that Glenn has to wrap his legs around him again and then carries him to the bed while sucking kisses into the Asians neck. 

“Death of me,” Glenn mumbles when his back hits the bed and Daryl lays himself on top of him. He doesn’t protest too much though when Daryl gives him a slow and thorough kiss. A high-pitched girlish scream interrupts up the kiss. Daryl is out of the bed, with a towel around his waist, and at the door in thirty seconds. He opens it and sticks his head only to see an irate T-Dog making his way down the hall clutching a towel of his own around his waist. 

“Daryl! What the fuck man!” T-dog yells when he sees Daryl half way out the door of his bedroom, “You really had to use all the hot water! What the fuck were you doing in there?” 

Daryl just stared at T-Dog before responding, “You don’ wanna know.” 

They both heard Glenn’s attempt to smother his laughter. T-Dog blinked. Blink some more. Then abruptly turned around and walked away. 

“I think we broke him,” Glenn spoke with a grin before Daryl shoved him on his side. He tugged the towel off and slide into place with the curve of Glenn’s back. He threw an arm over Glenn’s stomach. The kid laced their fingers together and leaned his head back to give the underside of Daryl’s jaw a kiss before snuggling himself into Daryl. 

“Love you Daryl.” 

“Love you too.”


End file.
